Battlefield: Bad Company 2
Battlefield: Bad Company 2 (also known as Bad Company 2 or BF:BC2) is an upcoming video game to be released by DICE on March 2nd, 2010 in North America and on March 5th in Europe and will be published by Electronic Arts for the PlayStation 3, Xbox 360 and Microsoft Windows. The game is a direct sequel to Battlefield: Bad Company and is the 8th game in the Battlefield series. The game was announced at one of Electronic Art's earnings conferences and was showcased at E3 2009. A limited edition will be available for the same price as the standard, offering a 'jump start' for players who buy it - extra weapons and gadgets available immediately rather than having to unlock by leveling up. Overview In this installment, the Bad Company crew once again find themselves in the heart of the action, where they must use every weapon and vehicle at their disposal to survive. The action unfolds with unprecedented intensity, introducing a level of fervor to vehicular warfare never before experienced in a modern warfare action game. The multiplayer beta is now closed. Gameplay thumb|left|300px thumb|left|300px|Battlefield: Bad Company 2 First LookGameplay in Battlefield: Bad Company 2 resembles that of Battlefield:Bad Company but seems to have more of the style of classic Battlefield games. The story seems to take place mostly in North and South America. The game allows players to play through missions using any tactics they choose. Like its predecessor, Bad Company 2 features destructible environments. However, more destruction is now possible; players can now completely destroy a building rather than just its walls. Also, Bad Company 2 and Battlefield Vietnam are the only two games in the series to have blood in them without a third-party modification. Bad Company 2 is the only Battlefield game to be rated M. Singleplayer The Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Singleplayer will be revealed on January 21st 2010 Thursday night at 12:30 on spike TV. showing 10 minutes of never before seen footage of the single player campaign. The single player trailer shows the return of the original gang of Battlefield: Bad Company. B-Company is now chasing what appears to be a super weapon that might cause a new world war created by the Russian Federation , and is again sent in before other army units. Evidently however, the role of B-company has seem to have been elevated from their previous role as cannon fodder and a group of troublemakers, instead seeming to appear more as a a small unit of special forces. The game seems to have a more serious mood than the first game. Multiplayer thumb|300px|right|Official Multiplayer trailer Multiplayer will allow players to choose from four weapon kits before the start of each match. These kits include Assault, Engineer, Recon, and Medic. Each match will give players experience, and kit related experience points, allowing players to specialize their kits. Experience points will be gained by each opponent killed and when an opponent is killed, the points gained will be displayed on screen. A dog tag system has been included in the game. If a player is killed with a melee attack you collect their tag and that information is stored in your profile and additional experience is given. There will be four different gametypes: Conquest, Rush, Squad Rush and Squad Deathmatch. Each gametype has specific maps only available for that map. Major Changes from Battlefield: Bad Company *Increased weapon damage. *Destruction "2.0" allows you to "chip away pieces from cover and take down entire buildings." *Different weapon attachments like sights and grenade launchers and under-barrel shotguns. *You can choose one of several "specializations" in multiplayer that each give you a different advantage, one example is extra armor for vehicles. *You now have to use the Socialize button (the 'Back' button on Xbox 360 and 'Select' for ps3) to call out enemies on the minimap and in the game world with a red marker, as well as ask for assistance from teammates and friendly vehicles. *Four game modes included on release are Conquest, Rush, Squad Deathmatch, and if you pre-ordered from Gamestop, exclusive early access to Squad Rush. (Squad Rush is released 30 days after the game's release.). *The "Specialist" and "Demolitions" kits have been removed, with their weapons and gear being spread out among the Recon, Assault, Engineer and Medic classes. *There is a new "Hardcore" mode for any gametype that removes all HUD and red triangles, disables Killcam, and increased damage, much like the "Hardcore Mode" in the Call of Duty series. *The game is also available on the PC, unlike the first Bad Company. Vehicles United States of America Light Vehicles *HMMWV 4WD Tanks *M1A2 Abrams Main Battle Tank *M3A3 Bradley Aircraft *AH-64 Apache *UH-60 Black Hawk *UAV-1 Watercraft *Personal Watercraft (unarmed, two-person, high speed, jetski; much like the ATV) *Patrol Boat Russian Federation Light Vehicles *Vodnik 4WD *Quad Bike Tanks *T-90 MBT *BMD-3 Bakhcha *BMD-3 AA (ZU-23-2 Anti Aircraft Gun equipped) Aircraft *MI-28 Havoc *MI-24 Hind Middle Eastern Coalition Light Vehicles *Cobra 4WD *ATV (neutral quad bike) *Cav (neutral buggy) Tanks *Black Eagle MBT *2T Stalker IFV Weapons and Gadgets Weapons can now be modified with attachments. Attachments include the ACOG and various other scopes and a red dot reflex sight. All assault rifles automatically come with grenade launchers, all submachine guns have a silencer equipped for aesthetic purposes, and all sniper rifles have scopes. Assault Rifles/Carbines *AEK-971 Vintovka *XM8 Prototype *F2000 Assault *STG. 77 AUG *AN-94 Abakan *M416 *M16A2 *AK-103 Sniper Rifles *M24 Sniper *SV98 Snaiperskaya *GOL Sniper Magnum *M95 Sniper *Type 88 Sniper *SVU Snaiperskaya Short *VSS Snaiperskaya Special *Dragunov Light Machine Guns *PKM LMG *M249 SAW *Type 88 LMG *M60 LMG *XM8 LMG *MG36 *MG 3 Sub-Machine Guns *9A-91 Avtomat *SCAR-L Carbine *XM8 Compact *AKS-74u Krinkov *UZI *PP2000 Avtomat *UMP-45 Shotguns *870 Combat *Saiga 20K Semi *SPAS-12 Combat *USAS-12 Auto *Neostead 2000 Combat Pistols/Revolvers *M9 Pistol *Colt M1911 .45 (included in the Limited Edition) *MP-412 REX *M93R Burst *MP-443 Grach Miscellaneous Rifles/Sub-machine guns *M14 MOD 0 Enhanced *G3 *WWII M1 Garand (Unlocked if you're a Battlefield Veteran. http://veteran.battlefield.com. Requires a Veteran Rank of 1.) *WWII M1A1 'Thompson' Sub-Machine Gun (included in the Limited Edition) Launchers *RPG-7 AT *M2 Carl Gustav AT *M136 AT4 Explosives *C4 Explosive *ATM-00 Anti-Tank Mine *Fragmentation Grenade Gadgets *40mm Grenade *40mm Smoke Launcher *40mm Shotgun *Mortar Strike *Defibrillator *Combat Knife *Medic Kit (Dropped by Medic class. Heals teammates) *Ammunition Box (Dropped as Assault Class. Resupply ammo for teammates.) *Motion Sensor *Repair Tool *Tracer Dart Gun (Will fire a homing beacon that magnetically attracts RPG shots when in range) Stationary Guns/Launchers *XM312 (static) *KORD (static) *M134 Dillion Minigun (Mounted usually on Black Hawks) Multiplayer Maps The total number of maps is currently unknown. *Arica Harbor (featured in the PS3 Beta) *Atacama Desert *Isla Inocentes *Laguna Alta (Launch day DLC) *Laguna Presa *Nelson Bay (Launch day DLC) *Panama Canal *Port Valdez (featured in the Xbox 360 and PS3 multiplayer demo) *Valparosa *White Pass Beta/Demo The PC Beta runs from January 28, 2010, to Febuary 25, 2010. The demo is scheduled to be released for consoles at the first of February 2010. It is expected the 4th of February, but that is not completely confirmed. As of 12:40 AM January 31st, the multiplayer demo is confirmed for the Xbox 360. In order to play the PC Beta, you must pre-order the game from certain retailers, or you can register for a beta key at the Battlefield Bad Company 2 site, which will give you a code to access the multiplayer. Without this code, the beta is useless. The Battlefield Bad Company 2 demo features the map "Port Valdez", a snowy map set in Alaska. The game mode included is the new "Rush" mode, which is essentialy "Gold Rush" from Battlefield Bad Company simply renamed. There are four classes to play as, Assault, Engineer, Medic, and Recon. Each class starts with one main weapon, a pistol, and the class' respective gadget. As the player gains more point with a certain class, a second weapon for that class becomes avalible. Also availible for unlock is the Tracer Gun, the G3 combat rifle, the Mk.14 EBR, M1A1 Thompson, M1 Garand (only for BF veterans), several shotguns, and the "Vehicle specialty". Your stats, pins and experience wil NOT be transfered to the full game. Multiplayer Footage Many videos of BF:BC 2 have been released by DICE and players playing the Playstation 3, Xbox 360 and PC multiplayer beta. *The Gold Rush (objective offense/defense) mode has been renamed "Rush" and it's about destroy/protect M-COM stations wich are set inside buildings like Bad Company. *New maps: Arica Harbour, Panama Canal, Laguna Presa, and Port Valdez. *The Medic class can revive teammates with a defibrillator within 5 seconds of them dying. *The hypo needle from the first Bad Company has been removed (along wth the numerical health system) in favor of a regenerative health system similar to Call of Duty series altought it won't be a fast process. Health packs will still be available and useful for healing teammates more quickly than regenerative health will allow. *4 person squads with your squad mates names viewable in the lower HUD. *No user controllable jets. *More spread-out achievements (in the achievements contest the winner achievement is called "The dentist" to achieve this you have to get a headshot with the repair tool). *Players can customize their loadouts before spawning. *More gadgets. *Projectiles are now influenced by gravity (meaning that if one snipes at a great distance, he or she would have to aim slightly above their target) *6-8 crates per map. *More game modes coming in addition to Rush and Conquest - 4 game modes confirmed at launch, new game mode called squad deathmatch and a Squad Rush feature similar to rush and squad deathmatch, but now has 2 objectives with a 1 on 1 squad war. *New vehicles, such as ATVs, two-man patrol boats, and UAV helicopters controlled via laptop. *Blood has been added to the game. *Destruction 2.0 allows you to chip away at cover and completely destroy buildings (destroying buildings is another tactic to destroy the M-COM stations). *Spotting enemies works a little differently. To spot you press the "Back button" (on Xbox 360), "Q" (on PC) Or press the "Select" button (on Play Station 3) and the enemy will show up on your squad and team in the screen and in mini map as a red arrow (for infantry), a small tank picture (for tanks and heavy vehicles), as a 4 wheel vehicle (for quads and troop transport vehicles) or as a helicopter picture for helicopters . *Ammo crates have been removed. Assault Class players now can drop ammo kits like in BF:2 or BF:2142. *4 kits - Assault, Recon, Medic, and Engineer. *Vehicles are customizable from your loadout. *Several guns now fire in a 3-round burst. Dr. Pepper Promotion Soft drink company Dr. Pepper is currently holding a promotion that runs until March 31, 2010 (it will return later in 2010), in which every specially marked 20 oz., 16 oz. and 14 oz. bottles or 32 oz. fountain cups of Dr Pepper®, Dr Pepper Cherry, Diet Dr Pepper and Diet Dr Pepper Cherry will have a code under the cap good for one redeemable piece of DLC on Dr. Pepper's website. As of Febuary 24, 2010, it is currently unknown what will be avalible, and the DLC is not avalible to be redeemed. Rumor has it there will be special camos and kit upgrades, with some containing a special achievement/trophy. Soundtrack The soundtrack for Battlefield Bad Company 2 was released on February 2 2010 and contained 11 tracks all composed by Mikael Karlsson. However, none of them ressemble the classic Battlefield Series theme. 1. The Storm (Main Theme) (4:30) 2. The Secret Revealed (4:01) 3. Cold War (0:49) 4. Snowy Mountains (3:03) 5. The Ancient Weapon (3:50) 6. Operation Aurora (1:14) 7. Snowblind (0:43) 8. The Storm (Edit) (1:01) 9. The Secret Revealed (Edit) (1:01) 10. Snowy Mountains (Edit) (1:00) 11. The Ancient Weapon (Edit) (0:58) External Links Official Website Official Battlefield: Bad Company 2 Tactical Field Manual Amazon product page Dr. Pepper gaming prizes Category:Games